


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Casual Sex, Cock Slut, Crushes, Drinking Games, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Break Up, Premature Ejaculation, Slut Shaming, Swearing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: Jonathan and Nancy end up in a closet playing seven minutes in heaven.





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Alright friends, this was a Tumblr prompt and SO different from anything I've written before, but I wrote it in an hour so like clearly I liked it. Heed the tags but perhaps the biggest warnings are: 
> 
> \- Stancy broke up but they still are flirty and have casual sex (there is no sexual contact between them in this fic) BUT Nancy has a crush on Jonathan 
> 
> \- Nancy is SUPER ooc and kind of a "slut", but its 2k18 so we leaving the slut shaming behind. 
> 
> And I think that's all I got. I think jancy is pretty adorable in this but I'm biased. 
> 
> Comment If it's nice, otherwise just walk away fam.   
> xx  
> T

She’s drunk. Sue her. Barb had ditched her at the literal last minute, like Nancy had already had her false lashes on. So she’s annoyed. She takes an Uber to the party because she knows she’s going to get shitfaced. It’s not that big of a deal, she is Nancy Wheeler after all, but that’s not the point. She knows her ex Steve Harrington will be there, and though they’re still “friends”, it’ll still be awkward. At least that’s what Nancy tells herself as she gets ready. 

She’d cut her hair when they broke up, because that’s girl rule number one, and then she’d bleached it icy blonde. (And it had nothing to do with the fact that Steve had always hated blondes or even more so that Jonathan Byers, who she’d recently realized stared at her like she hung the moon in the sky, liked blondes.) So anyways. It was definitely for herself okay. She curls and teases her hair, applies too much winged liner, false lashes, highlighter and red lipstick. 

She’s wearing leggings and a lacy red push up bra that isn’t fully hidden by her tiny black crop top and a pair of short chunky heels. She knows she looks good and she cannot wait to run into Steve. Mostly to say fuck you. She knows Steve a lot better than most people, but that’s why the slut thing had been so hurtful. That and the fact she wasn’t even a slut when they were dating. Well… a slut for him. How could he possibly think that she wanted more when he’d dick her down like three times a day? Anyway, fuck him. 

She strolls into the party, she believes it’s Tony Cartier’s house, but she can’t remember and heads to the kitchen. She runs into a girl from her trig class and they do three shots of vodka that she chases down with more vodka mixed with orange juice and she heads through the living room. She spots Steve first, of course she does, and he’s leaning against the wall, sipping on a drink in a red solo cup. 

She heads over to him, already a bit foggy with the vodka and his eyes widen at her. Lock on her chest. She flips her hair over her shoulder, as much as she can of course, 

“Hey.” 

“Hey Nance, you look, good.” 

She bats her eyelashes up at him,   
“Only good?” 

He leans closer to her and licks his bottom lip,   
“Sexy as fuck.” 

She giggles,   
“Thanks,” she takes a sip of her drink, “How’s your night going?” 

“Good. Where’s Barb?”   
Nancy rolls her eyes,   
“Ugh, she ditched me.” 

Steve laughs a bit and she smacks his arm,   
“Sorry, that’s just shitty. She knows you have no other friends.” 

“Oh fuck you.” 

“Well I could keep you company,” Steve says slowly, taking a slow sip of his drink. 

And yes, Nancy has been a bit of a slut since they broke up, in the way that she constantly flirts with Jonathan, and is waiting for him to make a move, but also lets Steve sneak in her room at 2am and eat her out. Listen, a girl has needs. And it’s tempting. If things don’t go good with Jonathan, she’d invited him here specifically, she can always have Steve as a backup. But she doesn’t want Steve, not like that. Like the sex is amazing, but they’re done. Going down two different tracks. 

Not that she thinks Jonathan and her are going down the same track. Well shit, she doesn’t know because he nevers offers up any information. But there’s signs. Definent signs. Like her and Barb had discussed the signs. Like he’s always looking for her. Always saves a seat for her in history. Once, he was picking Will up from their house, after the whole slut debacle, and Nancy had been sitting on the couch crying over the whole slut debacle, watching The Notebook and eating a literal quart of chocolate cookie dough ice cream, and he’d sat with her. Finished the movie, did not ask for any of her ice cream, nor judge her when she finished the entire thing off, and then he hugged her. 

Jonathan fucking Byers, let her sob into his shoulder for a good forty five minutes, and didn’t say anything. He didn’t try to offer any advice, he just held her, smelling good and being warm, and it was probably a combination and her broken heart and the three shots of scotch she took from her dad’s cabinent before eating the ice cream that leads her to kiss his neck. She kisses up to his lips and kisses him softly, wet with tears, and she wonders if it’s his first kiss, because he just sits there. She climbs into his lap and he stills her, 

“Nancy, we shouldn’t.” 

Nancy should have been embarassed but for some reason she wasn’t, and the next day her seat was still there, and while Jonathan blushed as he handed her a candy bar, he did, and then they fell into an easy conversation about their weekend plans and Nancy realized she had a crush on Jonathan Byers. 

So she’d invited him to the party last night, but she had no clue if he’d show. 

“Let’s get a drink first,” Nancy says, grabbing Steve’s hand and pulling him to the kitchen. 

“You have a drink,” he points out. 

“Shots!” Nancy says excitedly. 

“Body shots?” He rasps in her ear. 

“Don’t be dirty!” 

They get to the kitchen and Steve sets out two shot glasses and grabs the vodka. As he’s pouring the drinks, she spots Jonathan, walking in from the entry way. He looks uncomfortable but hot. He’s put a little more effort into his hair and he’s wearing a black henley shirt and black skinny jeans. 

“Jonathan!” she shouts. 

He blushes and waves but heads over and she throws her arm around his neck, pressing her entire body against his and kissing his cheek though she’s never done that before. He blushes even harder and waves at Steve. 

“Take a shot with us!” 

“I don’t know if-” 

“Did you drive?” 

“Well no,” 

“Please!” She says loudly, bouncing up and down slightly. 

Steve chuckles next to her and Jonathan nods. 

The three of them take the shot and Jonathan chokes and sputters. Steve very politely tries to muffle his laugh and Nancy shoves her cup at him to chase it down. (With more liquor but that’s not the point.) 

“I’ll let you two hang out,” says Steve, running a hand through his hair, “I’ll see you around.” 

“Yeah for sure,” Nancy says, and he gives a slight wave and heads back to the party. 

“More shots?” Nancy asks, leaning against the counter. 

Jonathan’s staring at her,   
“Um, I’m sorry, what?” 

“More shots? You wanna take more shots with me?” 

“I don’t usually drink.” 

“I’ll match you,” she says. 

He shrugs,   
“Sure.” 

They take four shots before Jonathan taps out. He rests his head on Nancy’s shoulder and she laughs, running a hand through his hair, 

“You good there babe?” 

He nods against her,   
“You need to sit down?” 

“Just here. A minute,” he’s already slurring and she realizes he’s bracketing her against the counter, his body pressed against hers, his face dangerously close to her breasts. 

Nancy continues stroking his hair,   
“You feel good,” he mumbles against her skin. She shivers. 

“Thank Victoria’s Secret.” 

He pulls back at that, looking down at her boobs,   
“I, um,” 

“C’mon babe, grab your drink. It’s just Coke, let’s go downstairs.” 

Downstairs has even louder music, and there’s a group of students sitting in a circle in the corner of the basement. Nancy of course bounces over, clinging to Jonathan for dear life so she doesn’t fall over. 

“What’s going on guys?” she asks, collapsing onto the floor. 

Jonathan lowers himself more gracefully, next to her. 

“We’re playing seven minutes in heaven,” says some guy, “wanna join?” 

“Of course!” says Nancy. 

“We’re going around in a circle and who’s ever turn it is, they get to decide to who goes in the closet.” 

“Sounds good,” says Nancy. 

They go a couple of rounds before it gets to Sheila Moore. Never has Nancy hated someone more in her life. Sheila was the biggest bitch she knew, hating everyone but her alcoholic mom and cheating bastard of a dad for her ugly looks. However she had money, and money made people crazy, which she sure as shit was. 

Nancy knows that going from Steve Harrington to Jonathan Byers is a huge downgrade. She doesn’t think so, but that’s what other people think. But other people also think she’s a slut who slept with a college sophmore while she was dating Steve. (Which first of all he was a freshman and second of all it was after they broke up.) But regardless she didn’t really give a shit what people thought. But she can see the bright light in Sheila’s eyes and already knows what’s going to happen, probably before Jonathan does. 

So she’s not shocked at all,   
“Jonathan and Nancy. The closet’s all yours.” 

There’s some chuckles around the group and Sheila’s eyes are narrowed, waiting for her to back down, but Nancy just rolls her eyes and stands up. Jonathan stands up slowly, and she grabs his hand, leading them to the closet. 

It’s cramped, and there’s barely any light streaming through, and their pressed together because of lack of space. Jonathan’s staring at the shelf above her head and Nancy bites her lip. She wants so much. But, well it’s moments like this she thinks she might be a slut. She’s done research. She knows where her hypersexuality comes from. She knows exactly what she’s trying to erase from her memory every time she hooks up with someone. She likes Jonathan. But she doesn’t know how to convince him to like her without using her body. She never does. 

So she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him softly. He tastes like the sugary tang of Coke, and to her surprise he kisses back softly. She tangles her hands in his hair and opens her mouth to him. He’s a bit sloppy and it’s a bit wet, but he’s eager, and pulls her body against him. She moans at that and presses harder against him, one hand sliding down to grip at his shoulder. His hands are locked around her waist, and she pulls one up to cup her breast. 

He groans slightly and breaks away, resting his forehead on hers and panting. She’s about to ask if he’s okay, when he squeezes her breast gently and her breath hitches. She kisses him again, harder, her hands sliding up his shirt and he moans, flicking her nipple through her shirt and bra. She can barely feel it but her panties start to get wet and she moans, jerking her hips against him. 

He’s hard, like extremely hard. And Nancy knows it’s probably from inexperience, not even her, well hopefully her, maybe a little. But before she knows it, vodka cheering her on, she sinks to her knees. Jonathan doesn’t move, doesn’t say anything, so she unbuttons his jeans and pushes them down his thighs. He’s big. Curved to the left and thick, average length, but thick enough to make her mouth water. 

She shoves his boxers down, forgetting she was gonna tease, and then she’s licking the tip, looking up at him through her lashes. He groans at the sight, looking at her like he’s seen a miracle, and she grabs his dick at the base and slides down. She does tease, barely taking him in the mouth but it’s enough for his hips to stutter. He pushes deeper into her mouth without really meaning to and she moans and leans forward, swallowing his dick down. 

He’s so thick that her lips are stretched wide and saliva is already leaking out of the corners of her mouth. She gags slightly when he hits the back of her throat and he moans, lacing his hands in her hair. He doesn’t push her down, just kind of massages her scalp, and she thinks that’s really nice as she swallows around his cock. His fingers tighten at that and Nancy moans around his dick and before he can even warn her, he’s coming down her throat. 

She wants to laugh, not at the inexperience persay, but bless his heart. He’s still panting when she pulls off and swallows, she doesn’t wipe the spit off her chin, not yet, just sits back on her heels and stares up at him. He looks good. Fucked out. It’s something she wants to see a lot. 

“Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t warn you, oh my god Nancy,” 

She laughs, voice raspy,   
“It’s okay. Um, that was fast.” 

He blushes and helps her up, using his shirt to wipe her chin,   
“I, you’re good at that.” 

“Aw, thanks.” 

She doesn’t know what to do. Her panties are soaked, but Jonathan’s just kind of standing there, and just as she’s about to suggest they leave, he ducks down to kiss her. She lets out a little sound of shock. Most boys don’t want to kiss after she’d just done that, but he desprately licks into her mouth, and she can tell he’s already getting better. 

“Tell me what to do,” he pants against her mouth.

She takes his hand, one of his large hands, and slides it into her leggings and underwear,   
“Oh god,” he moans, feeling how wet she is. 

She slides his hand over her clit and moans, before leading him down to her hole. He sinks two fingers inside her and she moans loudly. His fingers are long as shit and he yanks one of her bra cups down and sucks her nipple into his mouth as he slides his fingers out. 

“Shit, you’re really,” he breathes out as she moans. 

She slides her fingers up to her clit, letting him get the hang of fingering her. She’ll teach him next time. He sucks harder and her other hand goes up to tangle in her hair, pressing him closer to her. It’s by dumb fucking luck that his fingers skate across her g-spot and that’s it. She comes loudly, moaning and bucking against his hand. 

By the time she opens her eyes, he’s staring at her, with wide eyes. She moans as he slides his fingers out, and to her surprise he slides them in his mouth. She laughs as he sucks on them, and fixes her pants and bra, 

“Come on, it’s probably been more than seven minutes.” 

He doesn’t say much, just stares at her , and she pulls up his boxers and buckles his jeans, 

“I know I just sucked your brain out through your dick but can you get it together enough so we can leave?” she teases, kissing his jaw. 

“Cocky are we?” he snarks back to her surprise. 

She laughs in surprise, hand ghosting over his clothed cock,   
“I think you’re the cocky one.” 

His eyes go wide and he bites his lip. 

“Come back to my place,” she says, hoping she doesn’t sound too desprate. 

He nods, and then she opens the door to the closet. She blinks at the harsh lights and the circle of people is sitting there like they just heard everything, which they probably did. 

“See, she is a slut,” says Sheila loudly. 

A few people laugh and Nancy flips her off, 

“Better a slut than a frigid bitch.” 

She wraps her arm around Jonathan’s waist,

“Let’s get out of here.”


End file.
